


Loss

by CarbonBasedSentient



Series: Meine Liebe [1]
Category: Carpe Noctem, Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: The Echo Chamber, angst for the greater good, the healing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonBasedSentient/pseuds/CarbonBasedSentient
Summary: The first letter from Alexander to his departed wife after he learns of her existence.





	Loss

Meine Liebste Ingrid,

It has been so long since I have seen your beautiful face, yet any time I think upon you, it is as if I saw you yesterday, not nearly a century ago. It is as if you were not taken so soon, that I will look beside me in my bed and see you next to me, your hair framing your face so beautifully, your soft eyes closed in peaceful slumber. But every time I awaken to a cold, empty bed, the pain and reminder that you are gone hits me just as hard as it did all those years ago. 

The pain of losing you and our child has killed me, my darling wife. You left so soon, so suddenly, and I could not bear it. I spend every waking moment wishing that you would return to me, our child in your arms and a smile on your lips. Perhaps the most painful thing about your loss is trying to remember what never had a chance to be. I never got to be by your side as we grew older, watching our child grow into adulthood, spreading new life throughout the world. I could not keep you close to me during the years of the Great Wars, your comforting presence there to assure me that we would be fine in the end. I could not have you with me for my first journey across the sea to the land of opportunity, to finally travel and see the world as you so wanted. Every time I experience something new, something exciting and beautiful, I cannot help but be reminded that you are not here to share in the moment. 

Things have changed so much since we last spoke. I can still remember seeing you for the last time, hearing your sweet voice that last time. I wish you could be here to experience my new life with me, Ingrid. I wish you could be here to see how far the world has come, what all has changed. I wish our child could be here with us, his parents with him to guide him through life, to one day perhaps finding someone as special to them as you were me. Yet alone I remain on this earth, cursed with memories that were never meant to be, life that was never meant to be lived. 

I miss you every second of every day. I miss you more than our country, more than the day, more than I could ever express. I adore you, and I wish you could still be here with me. I love you.

In Liebe,

Alexander

P.S., I am sorry that I cannot send you this letter, but it appears that I do not know your new address.


End file.
